


The Question Is Do You Want?

by HolyCasDean



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: ABBA, ABBA Dancing, ABBA singing, Coming Out, Cute Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Donna and Petros are BFFs, English, First Kiss, First Time, Greek - Freeform, Greek Language, Greek translations, Harry Bright - Freeform, Harry and Petros are a family, Harry bright is a sugar daddy, Hatros, Hickeys, I have so many headcanons, Jokes, LGBTQ, Lucy and Kipper are cockblocks, M/M, Mamma Mia compliant at the start, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, Many chapters, Petros (Mamma Mia) - Freeform, Petros being a smart arse, Petros is a hickey god, Post-Movie, Romance, Smut, Sweetness, When i kissed the teacher, bang-a-boomerang, based off the movie, hugs&kisses, literally 0 angst, mild crack, singing and dancing, so many tags omg, so much domestic fluff i actually cannot breathe, take a chance on me, they would die for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: The movie, Mamma Mia, in which this is set in, is about a bride-to-be who is set on finding her father. Which brings one Harry Bright into the picture. When Harry turns up to the island, set to get this over and done with and be back in London within the week, he meets a gorgeous Greek man by the name of Petros, who will send Harry on an adventure of self-finding and he sees himself falling deeper in love with this man every single day.Includes too much ABBA and a whole lot of tooth-rotting domestic fluff





	1. Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry meets Petros, stuff ensues and feelings arise ;)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer that i do not own any of these characters or Mamma Mia!

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)

Harry Bright was holding onto the arm of a very handsome young Greek man, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. The song continued on around them and all Harry could focus on was the deep brown of his eyes which were glowing with the colorful lights of the party.  
Before Harry could do anything about this beautiful man, he was torn away from him and was dancing before a different person. He struggled to turn his head to look after the man but Harry couldn’t find him.

You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

Harry kept catching glimpses of the Greek man throughout the rest of the song, but he never got near enough to him then he would like. Before he thinks about approaching the man, the crowd was gasping and Sophie had collapsed on the floor in front of him. 

Voulez-vous...

Sophie was whisked away to her room, Donna and a few others following close behind. Donna had told him to stay put, she didn’t need any more excitement for the night and dealing with Harry, Sam and Bill was not something she wanted to think about while her daughter was unconscious. So, Harry found himself picking up bits of trash to keep himself occupied, the Greek man completely forgotten from his mind, which also came to a surprise when a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned around to find the handsome man from earlier looking at him with those beautiful deep brown eyes. Harry smiles slightly and stands up straight. 

“Hello Stranger, we meet on quite a... spontaneous event.” The Greek man laughed at him, before speaking and making Harry fall in love with his voice. 

“Quite Spontaneous, I’m Petros by the way” The Greek man, Petros, flashed a brighter smile at Harry and the bankers heart melted. “Harry. Harry Bright.” He reached out and held his hand out to Petros, which the other man took and they grasped hands. Harry found he couldn’t look away from the other man’s eyes and they spent the next, what felt like eternity, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Petros was the first one to pull his hand away. He cleared his throat and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “There’s not really much rubbish left to pick up... and I doubt Sophie isn’t going to be awake until the morning... do you have a place to sleep for the night?” 

Harry thought of the old goathouse he, Bill and Sam were staying in before Donna kicked them all out. “I, uh, no I don’t, it’s quite a long story actually.”  
Petros held out his hand, “You may stay with me if you like.” Harry smiled and took his hand. “Lead the way Omorfos” Petros smiled widely at him and bent down and kissed Harrys hand before tugging Harry away from the rest of the villagers and towards a small block of rooms not too far away from the scene. The walk there was beautiful, Harry kept feeling the Greek man squeezing his hand softly every now and then, and he kept glancing sideways at Petros, a strange, but nice, feeling growing in his stomach. 

When they finally stopped, Petros pulled him inside, the lights were off and Harry took a moment to adjust his eyes to the darker environment and when they finally adjusted he saw a pair of beautiful eyes and for a moment everything was still and all Harry could hear was himself and Petros breathing heavily. Petros was right there and Harry felt his hands reach up and cup the other man’s face. Petros had wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and they were standing there in the middle of the pitch-black room pressed tightly against each other. Harry found he couldn’t stand it any longer and he bent his head down towards Petros and pressed his lips softly to the Greek man’s lips and drew back a tiny bit to look at his face. 

Petros was smiling and before Harry could react, the Greek man had launched himself upwards and pressed his lips back on Harrys again but this time with more force and love in his actions and before he knew it, Harry was pressed against the wall, Petros’ hands sliding slowly under his thin white shirt. Harry pressed back twice as hard and they were both panting into each other’s mouths. Harry bit Petros’ bottom lip, the Greek man gasping slightly and Harry took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, their tongues tangling together. Petros took his revenge and ground himself against the banker and Harrys legs went weak. He removed his hands from Petros’ face and slowly made his way down to the buttons on Petros’ shirt and slowly, one by one, undoing them, all the while focusing on kissing Petros with so much love he found quite spontaneous. His mouth, pressed against the shorter man’s lips, turned into his lips traveling down to his neck and collarbones while he undid the last button and he pushed the shirt off the man’s chest and place his hands there, exploring every part of this beautiful man that Harry couldn’t get enough of. 

Petros wrapped his arms around Harrys waist again and started walking backwards towards the bed and eventually they both tumbled onto it and resumed kissing again, Petros removing Harrys shirt in the process. 

As they wrapped themselves around each other, their kisses became softer and slower and after what felt like forever Petros pulls away, Harrys lips half-heartedly chasing after his in a lazy attempt. “Ti boreís na mou dóseis?” Petros’ voice was rough from the kissing and a shiver ran through his body. Harry knew enough Greek from his language hobbies to understand the man beneath him to reply back, “agápi mou.” Petros smiled at him and Harry could see the utter admire and love in the other man’s eyes. 

Harry moved off Petros and stood off the bed so that Petros could pull back the covers and Harry removed his pants and he looked back up at Petros, the man was lying there in the bed waiting for him and Harry smiled and crawled down next to him and laid his hand on the younger man’s cheek and leant forward and kissed him. They stayed like that, kissing for minutes or hours Harry didn’t know. “Nomízo óti boreí na erotévomai mazí sas.”

“kai egó kai egó”

\--

Harry woke up the next morning to the sun blinding in his eyes and squinting, he buried his face in the pillow. Harry and Petros has drifted apart slightly throughout the night but their legs were still tangled together and Petros’ fist was curled loosely around Harrys wrist. Peeking out from behind the pillow, Harrys eyes adjusted to the sun coming in from the open window across from him and he smiled. Petros looked absolutely beautiful, if he looked gorgeous last night, his eyes illuminated by the stars, then he looked stunning this morning, the golden rays of the sun lighting a bright halo around his hair and Harry desperately wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the Greek man’s hair. 

Harry didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Petros’ eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly. “Good morning Harry... you were staring at me?” Harry stuttered, “I wasn’t staring that long I, uh.” Petros giggled softly and Harry found himself falling in love even more. “I don’t mind you staring Harry, you are a beautiful thing to wake up to.”  
Harry blushed deeply, “Well uh, today’s the big day, I really do hope Sophie is okay.” Petros sat up, the sheets pooling around his naked waist, and he leant over and kissed Harrys forehead. “I’m sure she’ll be alright, you got to worry about what you’re wearing today. You don’t exactly have anything with you here.” 

Harry sighed and looked across the room at his rumbled white shirt. “I’ll run back to the goathouse and change there.” He got up from the bed and wondered over and grabbed the shirt, slinging it over his shoulder and started doing the buttons up. “The old goathouse? That’s where you were staying?” Petros had trotted up in front of him and started doing the buttons up himself. “Yes, well as I said, it’s a long story, I was staying there with uh, Bill and Sam, I don’t know if you met them.” Petros shook his head slightly and finished buttoning up Harrys shirt. “If you would like… you can stay with me for the rest of time you’re here?”

Harry smiled and leant forward and captured Petros’ lips in a soft kiss, before rounding up the rest of his discarded clothes. “Thank you. I’ll see you later yes?” Petros nodded slightly and beamed. “of course, I’ll see you at the wedding.”  
Harry turned around and opened the door and turning back towards the inside of the room, he gave Petros a small shy smile before slipping out the door.

The short walk back towards the small goathouse was quiet, no one was awake yet and all Harry could think about was Petros. Before he knew it, Harry had walked softly into the shed and Harry took a breath before clambering up the ladder and poking his head through the trap door and finding that Sam and Bill were both awake and chatting quietly amongst themselves as they got themselves ready for the day. They both stopped talking as soon as they spotted Harry and both of the men jumped up and ran over to him both talking at the same time. 

“Harry! Where were you last night?!”  
“We were worried Harry, where did you sleep?!”  
Harry stood still unsure of what to say as both men kept rambling on with questions. Bill was struggling to get his arm through his white dress shirt and Sam was currently in the process of tying his shoes up. 

“I, uh, I was with someone.” Both men stared at him. “wait as in you got lucky... or...”  
“oh, it was quite spontaneous actually.” Sam and Bill physically relaxed and both men went back to what they were doing before. “So… who’s the lucky woman?” Harry startled and Bill smirked as he finished doing up his buttons. 

“I need to get ready, there’s a lot to do.” Bill and Sam exchanged a look as Harry turned around and located his bag, but they said nothing more and went back to small talk and getting ready. 

The rest of the day was spent on the water or helping out with the wedding. Harry was looking out for Petros everywhere he went, and just as he was about to head up to the church, he spotted him. Petros was standing near a donkey, softly stroking his mane as he stared at the soft sun on the water. Harry placed down the pot of flowers he was holding and walked over to Petros’ side and reached up to stroke the donkey’s mane.  
“What’s his name?” Petros looked over and smiled, “Her name is Artemis. Named after the Greek goddess.” Harry hummed and looked over at Petros, “You’re taking Sophie up to the church?” Petros simply nodded, “She’ll be here in a minute. Save me a seat?”

“Of course,” Petros smiled and reached over and grabbed Harrys hand and squeezed it. “Here comes Sophie, you better get going.” Harry turned around and saw Sophie walking towards them both with a crowd of people around her. “I shall, see you there.” Harry turned around and hesitated before turning back and grabbing Petros’ face and kissing him right there. Harry pulled back to Petros’ surprised face, and whipped around and started bolting up the stairs two at a time.


	2. It's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does many things to surprise both himself and Petros.
> 
> (also Colin Firth singing was a god-bless thank you)

When Petros finally made it inside the chapel he spotted Harry straight away sitting up near the back, playing with the cuffs of his suit. Petros smiled to himself and plopped himself down next to the beautiful man and nudged him with his shoulder. “That was quite a nice surprise you gave me back there agápi” Harry blushed and ducked his head but before he could say anything else, the musicians started playing their tune and everyone stood as Sophie and Donna entered the Chapel. 

\--

Petros was surprised when Harry bolted from his chair and stood in the aisle declaring his past love for Donna and Petros felt a tiny twinge in his heart as Harry explained that Donna was the first woman he’d either loved. The Greek man dropped his head a tiny bit as Harry kept rambling but his head snapped up as Harry continued, “Well, actually, you were  
the last girl I ever loved.” Petros could see Harry turn and smile at him, people were also turning around to look at Petros but all he could see was Harrys beautiful face just shining in the sunlight. “Now, this gives me an excuse to come here much more often.” Petros wanted to cry. Harry was not only professing his love to another man, in a church of all places, but Harry was in love with him. Yes, the older man did mumble that he may be falling in love with Petros but that was at the brink of sleep and Petros passed it off as tired mumbling. But here right now, Harry was pouring out his heart and Petros wanted to get up and kiss the beautiful man right in front of everyone, right in front of Donna and that old priest (Who Petros believes didn’t quite approve of the two men, but Petros didn’t care at all).

Then everyone was jumping out of their seats as something happened around them and all Petros could do was run to Harry and wrap his arms around the older man. Harry laughed in surprise and wrapped his arms around Petros. “That was beautiful Harry.” Petros looked up from his face buried in Harrys chest, tears in his eyes. “I’m glad my dear, I really am in love with you. From that moment, the other day when we danced together, I saw you and I fell for you in a second.” Harry brought his hand up and brushed a loose tear from Petros’ face with his thumb. Petros couldn’t speak, a lump had formed in his throat and he couldn’t think of anything else to do except to lean upwards and kiss Harry full on the lips. They were at the back of the group and they saw nothing else except each other as they cupped each other’s faces and wrapped their arms around each other, Harry softly dipping Petros as they spun around and around just dancing into the kiss. They pulled apart after what seemed like forever, just staring into each other’s eyes. They only looked away from each other when the people around them started cheering and applauding and, hand in hand, pushed their way to the front of the small group to see what was going on. 

\--

That night at the after-wedding dinner, they sat together, holding each other’s hands under the table and softly brushing their legs together as they dined. They were both busy talking to each other about the day when someone yells “SPEECH!” and Harrys head snaps up as Rosie jumped on the table and started singing. Dear lord thought Harry as he scrambled to clear the dishes and glasses as Rosie came storming down the table.

“If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown.”

Harry recognized this song and Petros and him both joined in with clapping to the beat. Harry glanced over at Petros and saw him smiling a beautiful wide smile. He could get used to this, to Petros, to his gorgeous smile and his amazing body.

“We can go dancing

We can go walking - As long as we're together”

Harry wanted to do something special for Petros and even though he knew himself not to be a great singer, the perfect part was coming up and he stood slightly behind Petros as they both stood up to cheer on the singing and dancing couple. 

“Maybe just talking

You'd get to know me better”

He caught the dark-haired woman’s eye and she nodded as she ran past after Bill, Harry honestly couldn’t believe he was going to do this. 

He took step away from Petros and started singing, 

“Cause you know I've got.”

Petros spun around quickly and gasped.

“So much that I wanna do”

Harry shrugged his jacket off and leaped towards Petros and wrapped him tight in his arms, his face only centimeters from the beautiful Greek man’s face. 

“When I dream I'm alone with you”

Petros grinned widely and wrapped his around Harrys body even tighter.

“It's magic”

Both men sung perfectly in sync with each other and the crowd around them begun cheering wildly. Harry and Petros, both in their sights only, grinned at each other and spun around dancing off after Rosie and Bill. As they danced towards the main area, Harry kept spinning Petros around and they both couldn’t stop laughing, even when Petros leant up and planted a firm kiss at Harrys face. They couldn’t stop giggling into the kiss and they kept spinning around, their lips sealed together. 

The music and cheering and dancing going on around them faded away and it was just the two of them, making out in the middle of a crowd and nothing could stop them in this moment of pure love. Until, of course the floor beneath their dancing feet cracked across the whole court-yard and they had to jump back from each to avoid being blown into the air by the force of the water. 

Harry spotted Bill and Rosie dancing their way back into the crowd, who were now screaming, cheering and singing and many members of the party were shedding clothing and embracing under the water. Harry and Petros caught each other’s eyes and both men grinned at each other and started scrambling to take off the others white undershirts.  
With the discarded shirts laying somewhere among the crowd, both men started dancing again, fingers running along wet skin, both of them staring into each other’s eyes before Harry laughed and leapt forwards and hugged Petros. The feeling of them pressed tightly together against wet skin sent a thrilling tingle through Harrys body and as he pulled away from Petros, he could see the lust in his eyes and Harry licked his lips.

“I love you”, Harry whispered it soft enough no one else could hear, even though the music was louder then Harrys thoughts, but loud for Petros and as they held each other in an embrace. Petros reached up and ran his hands softly through Harrys wet hair, dropping a kiss on the taller man’s nose. “gosh I love you too.” Harry smiled and bent down slightly and kissed Petros, and Petros kissed back with just as much love as Harry. 

\--

Later that night, long after the dancing and after Sophie’s departure, Harry and Petros stumbled into the Greek man’s small but cozy house, both of them tripping over loose shoes and fumbling with still wet shirts they had picked up off the ground after some of the people had vacated. The short walk back to Petros’ home had turned into a long walk with the younger man suggesting Harry grabbing his suitcases from the goathouse and then when Harry came out of the shed, Petros pinned him against the cobblestone wall and kissed him senseless. They stayed like that for ages before Harrys back started to get sore and they grabbed Harrys dropped bags and moved on towards home. 

Getting home was another whole story. Both men were struggling to at least make it in the door and when they did, they collapsed on the bed, both struggling out of their wet clothes and once all clothes were discarded across the room they finally calmed down. In their space of privacy, they could take things slow and they both intended to last the rest of the night. Harry and Petros made love that night, slow and sweet, and just absolutely perfect. They feel asleep tangled together, the sheets sticking to their sweaty bodies as they wrapped their arms around each other, their dreams full of the other. 

\--

Harry woke up the next morning to the steamy smell of coffee. The coldness around him told him that Petros was currently not inhabiting the bed and Harry sought to get up and find him. He stifled a yawn and went to stretch only to be reminded of last night’s activities as his body groaned in protest. Before Harry could think about getting up, a weight settled beside him and Harry rolled over and blinked up at the tall figure looming above him. “Good morning beautiful” Petros beamed at him and held out the coffee towards Harry. Harry sat up and took a sip of the drink, “Hello, what time is it?” Petros took the cup back from him and took a sip, “Just a little after lunch. I woke up to your friends knocking on the door asking for you. Had to tell them you were sleeping.” He shrugged as he passed the cup back to Harry. The older man grinned into his cup, shaking his head softly. “If I’m to be staying here they need to learn not to do that…” Harry kept taking sips for a moment until he realized Petros hadn’t replied yet and he lifted his head up to look at his lover. 

At Harrys’ confused look, Petros spluttered. “You’re actually going to stay here? With me? What about your family at home?” Harry set the cup down on the bedside table and took Petros’ hands and squeezed them. “Of course, I’m staying with you, I love you, and I guess I don’t really have a family back at home, I have my two dogs of course, I don’t know what I’ll do with them, but back in London it’s lonely, and it hasn’t really been my home. You have brought so much light and understanding into my life, I couldn’t possibly bear leaving you.” 

Petros sniffled and ducked his head. “London was never your home?” Harry shook his head, “Where is home?” Harry squeezed Petros’ hands once more, “Home is now wherever you are my dear.” Petros smiled and leaned forwards and cupped Harrys head and he kissed him softly. “Shall we have some breakfast?” 

\--

After breakfast, sitting together at the island bench, hands held and feet bumping together, they both got up and dressed for the day, both with mild complaining about soreness but they smiled and kissed as they did each other’s buttons up. When they had finally made themselves look presentable enough to go outside, but men tangled their fingers together and walked out the door.

Harry had suggested finding Donna and co. as they had been looking for him earlier and they set off walking along the water and up the stone stairs until they reached the venue of last night’s dinner, to find Donna, Sam, Bill, Rosie and Tanya all lazily seated among the tables chatting amongst themselves. Harry squeezed Petros hand before making a bee-line towards them and found himself and Petros a seat along the table. When they sat down both couldn’t suppress a wince and were too busy trying to get comfortable to notice the looks being thrown around. 

“Hey you guys want some lunch? It’s just leftovers from last night…” Donna had half-stood up ready to go get some food, when Harry spoke up. “Oh, no Donna we’re good, we just had breakfast.” Donna smiled and sat down as Rosie spoke up from where she was sitting next to Bill. “So… you stayed in bed till late… whatcha guys do last night?” 

Harry and Petros both flushed and glanced at each other slightly and luckily Sam saved them from any major embarrassment, “Never mind that, we all just wanted to show our support for you guys, we are all so proud of you.” Sam looked over at Donna and the couple clasped their hands together as Rosie, Bill and Tanya all nodded and voiced their agreements. Harry sniffled and beamed and Petros reached over and grabbed Harrys’ hand and they shared a loving look. “Thank you, guys, that means a lot to Harry… and to me.” Petros spoke up for Harry when he saw the tears in his eyes, and he squeezed Harrys’ hand a tiny bit harder. Everyone beamed and Donna reached over and patted Petros’ hand, and they all went back to talking. 

After a while, when everyone was talking softly amongst themselves, Petros looked over at Harry and brought his hand up to his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” Harry turned towards him and smiled, bright and beautiful, “I am lovely darling, truly wonderful.” Harry leant across and kissed his beautiful Greek man on the cheek. “I love you.” Petros smiled and leant his forehead on Harrys’. “I love you too panemorfi.” The couple was completely unaware that their table guests were watching them and they startled when everyone erupted in awes. Tanya squealed, “you guys are super adorable!” Petros flushed happily and grabbed Harrys’ hand and dragged him out of the seat, “We should go somewhere more private.” Petros was just about to drag Harry away when Donna stood abruptly out of her seat causing everyone to jump suddenly at the loud noise. “Hang on! Let me get something.” Everyone stared after her as she ran into the kitchen. They watched as a number of kitchen ladies were shuffled out of the kitchen, Donna dashing about collecting things. As Harry and Petros stood there watching Donna, hands still clasped, Bill strode over the couple and he fist-bumped Harry on the shoulder. Startled, Harry looked over at him and as he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing Bill spoke up, beaming. “I’m really happy for you guys… And now we... Say it out loud.” Harry laughed and ducked his head, “I’m… gay. I’m gay and I’m totally in love with this beautiful Greek man right here!” Harry snuck his arm around Petros’ waist and bumped his hip. Bill laughed out loud and held his hand out for a fist-bump and Harry returned the gesture, Petros giggling loudly beside him. 

The 3 men were laughing when Donna bustled out of the kitchen, hair askew and holding a large wooden basket. She spotted them all and trotted over and shoved the basket into Petros arms, Petros, surprised, almost dropped it but gained his balance and peered down at it. “What’s this?” Donna scoffed as if it was obvious, “It’s a picnic basket, I’ve packed it with some food so go have a small lunch or something.” Harry and Petros smiled at each other and Harry rested his hand on Donna’s shoulder, “Thank you kindly Donna.” She smiled as Harry unwound his arm from Petros waist to pluck the basket from his arms and grab his hand. “Go have fun boys.” Sam came up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as all 5 of the friends watched Harry and Petros skip away from them. Both boys were swinging their hands between them and had their heads bent together and they laughed and giggled as they trotted away.

“They are very cute together aren’t they?” Rosie sat down and the rest sat back down among her and nodded. “I’m very glad Petros has someone with him, he’s been really lonely since he came to the island. I just hope they make each other very happy.” Sam reached over and took Donna’s hand, “I’m sure they are.”


	3. You'll Get Love In Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random music just suddenly appears out of nowhere and of course they both know all the words because this is a musical.

They still had their hands clasped as they both ran up the hills and through trees and bushes, Petros dragging Harry to the perfect spot. As soon as they had left their friends, they had run through town, laughing aloud and causing people to turn their heads, but now as Petros slowed to a stop, both men panting alongside each other, the place they had stopped at was deserted. The small patch of ground was surrounded by beautiful flowers and was overlooking the ocean. Petros stepped towards Harry and lifted the basket out of his arms and began unsetting it as Harry admired the view. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful…”

Petros looked up and over at Harry, not even looking at the view but at the ass of the man in front of him, “mm…absolutely delightful.” Harry turned back around and helped Petros unpack the basket and when they had finished setting everything out, they sat on the woolen blanket that had been stuffed in the lid of the basket.   
They both sat side by side, looking out at the ocean and Harry turned his head to look at Petros, “Are you and Donna friends?” Petros swallowed his bite of Egg Mayo sandwich (Which Harry absolutely refused to eat and had pulled out a chicken sandwich instead) and turned towards Harry. “Yes, Donna and I are very good friends, when I first came to the island I had no idea what I was doing, but she helped me settle in and meet new people.” He reached for another half of his sandwich and noticed Harry had finished his, he grabbed Harrys chicken one as well, passing it to him. Harry smiled sweetly and lay on his back and stuffed the bread in his mouth, “Why did you come to the island in the first place? Where are your family?”  
Petros leaned back and he pressed up against Harrys side, “My family are back in Athens… I had to get away and live my own life, and Kalokairi is still in Greece, I love Greece but it was far enough away I could start my own life, start my own family.” Harry hummed in agreement and turned his head to the side and nudged Petros’ face with his nose, “Do you ever wish you could go back? To see your family?” Petros huffed a laugh, “Don’t be silly, you’re my family now Harry, I think I’d rather stay with you.” “Stay with me forever? That’s quite spontaneous dear… is that a proposal?” Petros smirked and rolled on top of Harry pinning him down. “Hmm that could perhaps happen one day… if you stay with me.” Harry lifted his head and pressed his lips on Petros’. “I’m staying.” Petros beamed and moved his hands up to cradle Harrys head, and bit his bottom lip, slipping his tongue in when Harry gasped. Petros leant all his weight on Harry and the older man squirmed under his weight as their bodies fit together perfectly.

All of a sudden, a string of music sounded from below them and both their eyes flew wide. As they both scrambled out of each other’s embraces and peered over the cliff ledge, they saw a large of group of musicians who were playing a very familiar song to both men. Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt and held his hand out to Petros.

“Making somebody happy is a question of give and take.” 

Petros grinned and grab his hand standing up, singing, “You can learn how to show it so come on, give yourself a break.” Both men grinned and tangled their fingers together as they made their way down the hill. Harry turned his body towards Petros, “Every smile and every little touch, don’t you know that they mean so much.” Petros laughed as Harry let go of his hand and bounded down the hill singing, “Sweet, Sweet kisses so tender,” Petros caught up to Harry, “Always will return to sender.” And he leant up and kissed Harry before twirling away laughing.

“Like a bang, a boom-a-boomerang  
Dum-be-dum-dum be-dum-be-dum-dum.”

Both boys sang together, their voices twirling and harmonizing together as they ran side by side down the hill, missing bushes and shrubs.

“Oh bang, a boom-a-boomerang  
Love is a tune you hum-de-hum-hum”

They had reached a section on the hill where there was a cliff overhead, and Petros scrambled up it and reached his hand out and sang to the sky, “So give it away, I think you'll learn, you’ll get love in return” and with that sentence he bent down and jumped from the small cliff and landed in Harrys’ arms, their noses brushing, and breathe mingling together.

“So, bang, a boom-a-boomerang is love  
A boom-a-boomerang is love”

They both made it to the docks, their hands intertwined, Harry stepped away from Petros and in front of the small people who had gathered to watch the two boys. The group behind him joined in with his singing, “And if you're warm and tender, I'll kiss you, return to sender, please surrender.” 

Petros grinned and walked forwards and took Harrys hands in his own, drawing him away from the crowd and slowly taking steps backwards as they started to sing together. 

“Bang, a boom-a-boomerang  
Dum-be-dum-dum be-dum-be-dum-dum”

Harry was too busy staring into Petros’ eyes too notice that the younger man was slowly leading Harry to the edge of the deck.

“Oh bang, a boom-a-boomerang is love”

Petros reached forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Harrys’ waist and he sung the last line of the song by himself. 

“A boom-a-boomerang is love”

And with that last sentence he leant forwards as the crowd applauded behind them, and kissed Harry with all the love he had. When they broke apart for air, Petros smirked and said, “They never stay apart do they? I guess you’re stuck with me.” Just as Harry was about to answer, Petros winked and pushed Harry off the side of the pier and they both went tumbling down into the water.

\--

The sun was going down when Donna looked up from clearing the table to see two sopping wet puppies idle up to where she was standing. She looked between Petros and Harry and blinked. “Uh, have a nice swim?” Petros giggled and held out the wooden basket he had collected before coming up the island, “Thank you a lot for the lunch, we enjoyed it every much.” Donna took the basket and eyed them both, “You boys want some towels?” Harry shook his head slightly, “no, no we’re going back home, but thank you for everything Donna.” 

Donna nodded and then hesitated, “Harry can I speak to you… in private please?” Petros looked confused and slightly fallen but he nodded and squeezed Harrys’ hand, “I’ll see you at home yeah?” Harry nodded and watched his love walk away. “What’s up Donna?”  
The blonde-haired woman smiled and rested a hand on Harrys’ shoulder. “I just wanted to give you the talk…” Harry tilted his head, “The talk?”

“Yep, you know the one where I tell you how much Petros means to me and that if you EVER hurt him, I will hurt you…” “Oh, that talk…” Harry braced himself but instead Donna smiled, “But I don’t have to tell you that, because I can see how much you both love each other and if anything happened to him, you’d be there by his side and protect him.” 

Harry beamed, “Well we have something in common then.” Donna took a step back, “Look after him Harry, he deserves happiness.” Harry frowned slightly and nodded before starting to walk back home. 

When he softly shut the door behind him, Harry found the lights completely off, coating the room in darkness. He made his way around the room, running his hands across furniture so he wouldn’t trip over, and he walked towards the bed. Upon his arrival at his side of the bed, he found Petros tucked under the covers, his hair only sticking out of the pile of blankets. The younger man was resting his head on the pillow that Harry slept on and he was snoring softly. Harry smiled fondly and made his way around the room quietly, changing into some boxer shorts and brushing his teeth, and when he was done he slipped softly into the bed. Pressing up against Petros’ back, Harry wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and softly kissed the back of his neck. 

The softest of kisses caused Petros to stir and he hummed and rolled over into Harrys arms. “Hey… what did Donna want?” Petros was still half-asleep, his eyes drooping and fingers curling loosely around Harrys’. “She gave me the talk...” 

Petros smiled sleepingly, “ah, the talk.” Content where he was, Petros pushed closer to Harry and snuggled his head under Harrys’ chin, his fluffy hair tickling the older man’s nose.  
“I hope she didn’t scare you away.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Petros’ head, “A bang, a boomer-boomerang is love.” Harry softly sung, and Petros smiled contently, sighing happily, and Harry looked down at the man he loved and saw that Petros’ eyes were closed and his breathing deep. 

“Goodnight my love.”


	4. One of These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petros likes to tell people that Harry is his, and his alone.

The next day, they both spent mostly in bed talking about the future. Since Harry was only here on a week holidays, he needed to decide where he was to be. Harry could tell Petros was nervous as he was playing with Harrys’ fingers and pointedly not maintaining eye-contact. Harrys heart broke at the sight of how upset Petros was at the idea of his lover leaving him and he softly lifted Petros chin up and told his lover his own idea. 

Harrys’ idea was for Petros to come back to London with him, while Harry sorted out his apartment and his beautiful dogs. They could explore London together, just the two of them under the stars at night, and when they were done, they’d return right back to home. Petros nodded his head furiously and leaped into Harrys’ arms and they spent the next hour just cuddling on the bed. 

The rest of the day they hunted down their group of friends and told them about their London idea and everyone was really supportive of their idea. Donna had whipped out her notebook and began jotting down notes and ideas of what they’d need to bring and Harry and Petros just smiled at each other as the rest of the group pitched in with their own ideas and even Bill offered to take them back to the main-land on his boat.  
The end of the week was decided as the departure date and when the day came, the two men walked hand in hand down the ferry towards Bill and his boat, everyone was there to see them off. 

\--

Bill sat back down on the seat of his boat, watching the two men working together. Harry, who had very little idea of how his sail-boat was supposed to work, was trying his hardest helping Petros with anything that needed to be done. At the moment, the Greek man was teaching Harry the proper way to tie to ropes around, one hand gently resting on Harrys back, the other hand softly holding Harrys hand guiding him around the rope. Bill cracked a grin as he sat there and watched them, they were overly romantic with each other and the older man could see how far they had fallen for each other. 

Harry had fallen hard and fast, all Petros had to do was bat his eyelashes and Harry was up and grabbing whatever his lover had needed. Whereas Petros on the other hand was more of a silent lover, whenever Harry wasn’t staring into his eyes, Petros had this adorable, loving look on his face as he watched the way Harry talked to other people. Petros completed this love-fest with soft touches and hand-holding and Bill could see that Harry couldn’t get enough of it. The old sailor was proud of Harry. It felt like only a day ago that the spontaneous London Banker was aboard his ship, full piece suit, and two bags of luggage, and only a day ago that Harry was whispering to him about coming out with his sexuality and gushing about that gorgeous Greek man he had met earlier. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Petros dug his elbow into Harrys side, trying to scowl at him but it obviously wasn’t working as Harry laughed aloud and completely forgetting about tying the ropes, grabbed Petros’ face and started peppering kisses on his face. Petros and Bill at the same time startled and jumped up as the rope went spinning off the hook and went flying down the other end of the boat. 

“Harry! The rope!”

Harry startled and let go of Petros’ face, “OH SHIT!” Petros and Bill watched as Harry went thundering down the boat after the rope narrowly grabbing it before it went loose, “IT’S OKAY GUYS I GOT IT!” Petros giggled and went skipping down the boat towards Harry, wrapping the older man up in his arms, kissing his cheek and grinning widely as Harry scowled down at him before his expression wavered and he cracked a smile and leant down and kissed Petros lovingly. He made sure, this time, to keep his hand tightly clasped around the rope. 

\--

The 3 men made it to the mainland, Bill wishing them a good holiday and he watched them as he sailed his boat away from the docks. Harry and Petros were loading their luggage in a cab and Harry held the door open for his lover and slipped inside the cab behind him. The older man smiled to himself and shook his head, preparing himself for the load of questions his friends will have for him when he gets back.   
\--

Harry and Petros climbed out of the cab after Harry had handed over some cash to the driver who had simply nodded his thanks and drove away. Now both of the men stood in front of Harrys’ London apartment and Petros looked up at Harry and he rested his hand on Harrys’ shoulder. Harry smiled down at him and picked up their suitcases. “Let’s go inside, you can meet my girls, Heather will be out for the day.”

As the two lovers made their way inside, the younger man only got moments warning before two dogs came sprinting down the hallway and collided into Harrys’ legs. Petros laughed as Harry dropped to his knees and cuddled his dogs, both of the girls licking his face all over and Petros stood behind Harry just watching them. It seems after both dogs had their fill of Harry, they came sniffing up to the stranger and focused their attention on Petros. The younger man bent down and scratched the dogs behind their ears. Harry had stood up and he lifted the smaller dog into his arms. 

“Love, meet Kipper, Kipper meet Petros.” Harry held out the small dog and Petros beamed and stroked Kipper lovingly and Harry cuddled her into his chest. The beautiful brown Labrador must have been feeling left out as at that moment she shoved her nose in Harrys’ crotch and Harry yelped and almost dropped Kipper. “Oh, my god Lucy, I’m sorry sweetie but that part of me is already reserved to a handsome...” Harry grinned up at Petros “…Strong, dashing young man.” Petros blushed and stammered but before he could say anything, Harry placed Kipper on the ground and bent down to stroke the brown dogs head softly. “Honey, this is Lucy, Lucy this is handsome, strong, dashing young man.” Lucy let her tongue roll out of her head before she bounded on top of Kipper and they both went streaking out of the hallway. 

Harry stood up and dusted off his pants and picked up the suitcases he had dropped upon arriving in the hallway. “Come on, I’ll show you to our room.” Petros nodded and wrapped an arm around Harrys’ waist resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder, and they walked like that through the house and into what was Harrys’ master bedroom. Harry planted a small kiss on Petros’ forehead before he pulled away and flopped the suitcases on the massive bed. 

“Welcome to our other home, I guess.” Harry looked around and clapped his hands together as if remembering memories from a time ago. Petros smiled sweetly and idled up in front of Harry and bopped him on the nose. “It’s great Harry, your dogs are beautiful.” Harry smiled down at him, “hmm, well the bed seems big enough for two…” Harry reached up and cupped Petros face before slowly walking Petros towards the bed. As Harry, slowly and softly laid Petros down on the bed, he climbed on top of him and for the time, in what felt like forever, he lowered his face and kissed Petros. 

They stayed like that, kissing each other, Petros running his hands over Harrys’ back and over his ass, Harry winding his fingers in Petros hair. Petros had shifted his body to leaning against the headboard and Harry was sitting on Petros’ pelvis and they moaned into each other’s mouths as Petros’ kept rolling his hips into Harrys. Harry bit on his Greek lover’s mouth and slipped his tongue in when Petros gasped and panted against his mouth, his fingers gripping Harry’s thighs tighter. The older man licked the whole inside of Petros’ mouth just exploring him and their tongues collided, Harry shifting his weight on Petros around making the man under him wiggle and moan deeply in the back of his throat. “Harry… Harry please.” Petros voice shook and Harry moaned at the sound of how raw his voice sounded and Harry moved his fingers out of Petros’ hair to unbutton and remove his shirt. Petros moaned loudly as Harry ran his hands down the Greek apostle’s body, his hands stroking over a, slightly dusted with hair, chest and catching on his nipples. 

Petros’ back arched as Harry pinched and twisted one and bent down and licked right between his pecs and the Greek couldn’t stand the teasing anymore, and he moved his hands on Harrys’ trousers and hurriedly tugged the button holding them together. Harry moved his hands down and helped the button fly free and just as Petros moved his hand under the clothing of Harrys’ boxers, two blurry objects came flying into the room and collided with Harry, sending him tumbling down on top of his lover. 

Lucy and Kipper stood there, tongues out and panting, totally oblivious to what was happening between the two men before they had interrupted them, and Lucy moved forwards nudging Harry with her brown nose. Petros shrieked and pulled his hand out of Harrys’ pants just before Kipper padded herself onto the Greek man’s chest and sat there with a look on her face. “Oh, my god Harry, your dogs are cockblocks!” Petros continued having a staring contest with the dog on his chest, while Harry pulled himself together and dragged Lucy off the bed. Harry only groaned loudly and jumped back on the bed, his hair was ruffled, face flush and lips red-bitten. “Well that was a turn off… I think we need to close the door from now on.” Petros hummed his agreement and breaking his stare away from the small dog, he grinned up at Harry, “That’s if I’m not too busy taking you up the ass to remember.”

Harry flushed wildly and broke his gaze from his lovers, he picked the small dog off his chest and plopped her on the floor, “I normally take them for their walk around this time, sorry about that.” Petros laughed happily, “Well, since they’re such lovely cockblocks, yes you are.” He bent down and ruffled Lucy’s ears, “We should take them for their well-deserved walk.”

Harry laid himself across Petros and kissed his bare-stomach, “You sure?” Petros ran his hand through Harrys’ hair and tugged softly, “Yeah of course, it’ll be fun!” and with that statement, he jumped up and cradled his beautiful man’s head. Pressing a kiss on his lips, Petros stood up and retrieved his shirt that was laying on the floor beside the bed and slung it over his shoulders. 

They got ready together, with a few more kisses and lingering touches. Harry put leashes on his dogs while Petros waited outside the flat, rubbing his hands together, he watched as a woman exited the door next to the flat next to Harrys’ and stared at him. Petros shifted his weight uncomfortably and nodded politely to the woman and she snapped out of her daze and hurried down the steps and made her way over to the Greek man. 

“Hello? I don’t believe we’ve met?” 

Petros swallowed uncomfortably at the idea of getting caught alone with a stranger. “Uh no, hello, I’m Petros.” The woman didn’t reply instantly to him instead choosing to eye him over for a minute. “Who are you to Mr. Bright?” Taken back by the unsubtle question, Petros flinched visibly and found he couldn’t speak English at that moment, he blurted out “Eímai o fílos tou” The woman glared at him like he was an alien and awkward silence ensued until all of a sudden, the door swung open behind Petros and Harry, Lucy and Kipper bound out the door, running into the back of Petros. Harry startled the silence between the two of them and he gripped the dog’s leashes tightly, so they wouldn’t run off. “Ms. Dawin! How are you? I haven’t seen you for ages.” 

Ms. Dawin beamed at Harry and reached around Petros to hug the taller man. “Harry, no need for the formalities.” Harry smiled and ducked his head, “My apologies Cassandra, how have you been?” Cassandra bent slightly and awkwardly patted Lucy’s head when the dog nudged the side of her leg. “I’ve been wonderful Harry, where have you been? I’ve noticed Mrs. Weathersby come by every morning to feed your dogs.” Harry wrapped his one free arm around Petros’ waist, “I stayed extra time over at Kalokairi for the wedding, lots of things happened. I assume you’ve met Petros?” 

Cassandra Dawin’s eyes followed the movement of Harrys’ arm and she blushed slightly. “Uh yes, slightly, I’m Cassandra.” She held her hand out hesitantly towards the Greek man, and Petros stayed silent but quickly shook her hand. Cassandra eyed the way their bodies were pressed closely together and she took a step back, “Are you guys together… or?” Harry blinked like the answer was obvious, “Yes, Petros is my boyfriend.” With that statement, he kissed Petros’ cheek and the Greek man leaned into the touch. Petros could obviously see how much this woman liked his boyfriend and with that thought circling his mind, he reached up with one hand, cupped Harrys’ face and kissed him passionately. Harry, caught by surprise, gasped and his mouth was devoured by the younger man’s tongue. Harry moaned softly in the back of his throat and Petros smirked at the startled yelp the woman beside them gave as Harry snaked his hand down Petros’ back. 

The yelp seemed to remind Harry that they were not alone, and that such ideas he had would be inappropriate to proceed with outside, let alone in the company of another. Harry pulled away unwillingly and both men turned as they heard a sob, Petros grinning selfishly and waving after the distraught woman. “Have a LOVELY day Cassandra!”

Harry broke out into a smile and he ran his free hand through Petros’ hair, “You mischievous kitten.” Petros’ eyes widened and he pushed his head up into Harrys’ hand, wiggled his hips and purred. “But I am your kitten, am I not?” The older man tugged his lover’s hair softly and pressed their lips together. “My beautiful Kitty Cat.” Harry tangled his fingers into Petros’ and pulled him softly down the steps, Lucy and Kipper pulling at their leashes in Harrys’ hand. Petros beamed and tightened his grip on Harrys’ hand and they started their walk, “Here Harry, let me take a leash.” He reached across and pulled Kipper’s leash from Harry and they both continued walking side by side, hand in hand, down the street. 

They both rounded the corner of the London street and Petros spotted a coffee shop along the street. “Harry? Shall we get lunch?” Petros pointed out the coffee shop and the older man nodded and they both wove their way through people. Tying Lucy and Kipper to an empty table, making sure the dogs were happy lying in the sun, both men made their way inside the small, busy café. Both men settled to standing behind a couple waiting to order. “What do you feel like?” Harry nudged Petros and pointed up at the chalkboard showing a menu. “Their Bacon Blue Cheese Burger is absolutely delicious, we could split it and as I’m a very romantic person who does very romantic things, like perhaps feeding you?” Petros jumped and blushed, “Harry, darling, that honestly doesn’t seem really romantic.” Harry frowned slightly, and determined to prove that normal people find it romantic to feed each other, he spun around and scanned the busy café. Upon spotting a teenaged couple sitting in the back of the shop, he grabbed Petros’ hand and pointed, “There! There, look! It is very romantic.” Petros opened his mouth as if to protest but the lady at the counter was asking Harry what he would like.

Harry pressed his lips in a thin line and then turned back to Petros. “I’ll show you how romantic I can be.” Turning back to the lady he ordered, “Can I have one, large, chocolate milkshake please...” He turned back to his lover and winked, “With two straws.” The lady grinned and as both men stepped to the side to wait for their drink, Harry waved his hands about. “See Honey?! I can be very romantic, that was sharing food level romantic, any higher up the surprisingly romantic level would be like… I don’t know, kissing a teacher?”

Petros grinned, “And in this case, who would be the teacher?” Harry ran his eyes over Petros’ body. “Defiantly you of course, you’ve got that whole rugged, teacher look. An absolutely handsome teacher might I add.” Petros stood on his tip-toes and ghosted his lips over his boyfriends. “And if you were to kiss the teacher?” Harry grinned stepped back, climbing onto a table, as music to a song started playing loudly around them.

“Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher”

The crowd around them started clapping to the beat and they split off into two, one side crowding around the table Harry was standing on, the other side pushing Petros down into a seat.

“And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher”

“All my friends at school  
They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool”

Petros gasped and placed a hand over his heart, pretending to look devastated. 

“Nearly petrified cos’ he was taken by surprise”

“When I kissed the teacher”

The crowd was now dancing around both men and clapping along to beat of the song. Harry bent down and jumped off the table, wrapping his arms around a now standing Petros, he gave him a quick peck on his lips. 

“Couldn’t quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher”  
The crowd was singing along in the background and Harry continued belting out the lyrics, his eyes never leaving the eyes of the man he loved. 

“My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled”

“I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher”

Harry jumped back on the table and extended his arm out to Petros, was now surrounded by people singing in the background. 

“One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night”

“One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright”

With that, Harry offered his hand to Petros and he pulled him up onto the table with him. Petros grinning and blushing slightly. 

“I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher”

Both men were singing together now, their hands connected they danced on the table together, faces close together as their breathes mingled with every word. 

“Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry  
And I couldn’t help it, I just had to kiss the teacher”

Their lips connected together wildly and the in the background, the crowd could be heard continuing to sing. Harry ran his hands up the back of Petros’ neck and when they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. “I love you so goddamn much, you know that kitten?” Petros smiled slightly and kissed Harry again softly, “I know darling.” Harry pulled away but kept their hands intertwined as he started singing loudly again, their eyes never leaving the other.

“What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher”

Petros laughed happily as Harry spun him around on the table.

“My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher”

Harry and Petros jumped down off the table as the lady at the counter slid across their chocolate milkshake.  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher

The crowd continued singing in the background as they part a line down the middle to let Harry and Petros through, hand in hand. 

(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher

They made it back to their table and both men stopped abruptly upon seeing it. Lucy and Kipper both had been outfitted with little red bows in the top of their head and the table had been decorated with roses.

(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher

Two waiters pulled out their chairs and the crowd slowly began to migrate back inside the shop, the onlookers continuing on with their day, the music slowly fading out.

(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher

Harry and Petros sat down, the milkshake was sat between them, and their legs were intertwined under the table.

(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)

Petros covered his face with both his hands and started laughing out loud. “Oh, my god Harry, that was absolutely amazing!” Harry grinned and held his hand out and Petros rested his fingers in Harrys’ and they intertwined their fingers together. “I told you I could be romantic.” At that moment, a waiter came out and rested a plate on the table in between them. Petros gaped and looked up as Harry leaned back in his chair smiling. The waiter left and Petros stammered as he stared at the Bacon Blue Cheese Burger that was sitting on the plate. Harry was silent as he cut the burger in half and placed a bite on his fork. Smirking to himself, he lent forwards and held his fork out towards Petros. “Romantic?”

Petros grinned and rolled his eyes before biting the burger off the fork, “Yes, Harry I’ll admit… this is romantic.”


	5. The Way That You Kiss Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter,, but hey, who's Eggsy and Harry? ;)

Harry and Petros finished their burger and milkshake off, with Petros, of course, having to keep reminding Harry that he was a romantic. Untying Lucy and Kipper, each man taking a dog’s leash, they started their walk back home. They ended up taking a longer path on the way back home and they passed a park full of busy and happy families with children and dogs. 

Both men had to keep a firm hold on their leashes as Lucy and Kipper kept trying to pull away and race after balls and sticks. What they didn’t see coming was a small tan pug coming up behind them. While Harry and Petros didn’t see it, Lucy and Kipper defiantly did and both dogs were ecstatic as they wrapped themselves around their owner’s legs trying to chase the pug. Harry and Petros both yelped and both their legs got tied up, as Petros started to topple over, Harry reached over and grabbed his boyfriend, pinning their bodies together as the dogs ran around each other. The two men held onto each other as their two dogs and that one pug kept running around their legs the leash wrapping them together. 

“Oi, J.B mate, come ‘ere!” 

Harry and Petros looked up as a young man scooped up the tan pug and held him to his chest as he bent down and petted Lucy and Kipper, an older man was coming up behind him.

“I’m so sorry, uh, ‘ere lemme help ya. ‘Arry can ya hold J.B fo’ me?” The man handed the pug to the older man and he cuddled the pup to his chest. As the younger man unwrapped Harry and Petros from their dogs, he held his hand out. 

“Uh, hello, I’m Eggsy and you’ve met J.B yah?” Harry gathered Lucy and Kipper’s leads together and held out Kippers’ towards Petros and smiled at Eggsy. 

“I’m Harry, and this is my boyfriend Petros, and thank you for helping us.” 

Eggsy beamed and gestured towards the man behind him. “Meet ‘Arry.” Both Harrys’ lent forwards and they shook hands, before the older gent looked towards Petros. “Χαίρετε, you are Greek, yes?” Petros beamed and nodded, “I am, I live on Kalokairi island.” Harry smiled politely, and reaching a hand up to his glasses he seemed to listen for a second before resting his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Eggsy we should go, Merlin needs us back at the shop.” 

Eggsy lifted J.B out of Harrys’ arms and leaning into the hand on his shoulder he beamed at Harry and Petros. “Well, I’m terribly sorry again bruvs, we ‘ope to see ya again.” 

Harry, Eggsy and J.B scuttled off leaving a messy and flustered Harry and Petros standing there trying to control their dogs. 

\--

They got home just in time before it started raining and Harry instantly went into the kitchen and made them both hot chocolates. Letting the dogs off their leads, Petros stumbled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harrys’ waist and leant his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Harry smiled softly and paused his stirring to spin around in Petros’ arms to kiss him on the lips. The radio was softly playing a song and Harry placed his hands on Petros’ hips, swinging slightly. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they rocked around the small kitchen, the rain pounding on the roof around them. 

Harry leant his head forwards and his lips grazed the soft skin on the outside of Petros ear and Harry could feel the shorter man shiver in his arms.

“I love you so much.” It was a whispered statement meant only for Petros, as the younger Greek man was his whole world. 

“I love you too Harry, I love you more than the world itself.”

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head slightly, “Are you sure? The world is pretty spectacular…” 

With the hot chocolates slowly cooling on the bench, Petros rested his forehead on Harrys’, both men still rocking gently to the music. “Harry, you are as beautiful as the beach and its’ waters, skin soft and fine. You are as beautiful as the most stunning river to run through the mountains, eyes the colour of the prettiest pebble and lips as soft and delightful as the grass that flourishes on the river bank. You are as beautiful as a lovely forest, your hair as soft as the bushes and blemishes as gorgeous as the randomly dotted flowers that cover the bed of the forest. Harry, I love you more then all these beaches and these forests, because you are my whole world.”

Harry had faltered his side of the dancing to stare at Petros. Petros was looking up at him with the most powerful look of adoration and love and Harry felt his heart stutter and soften and his eyes blurred. The older man found he couldn’t clear the pounding heart out of his throat and he chose to close the hair-width gap between them and pour all the love and affection into that kiss. Both men had queued their dancing, Petros hands running up to cup Harrys’ face and Harrys’ arms encircled around Petros’ waist, holding him flush up against his own body. 

They both ended up lying on the couch together, Petros on top of Harry, his legs and fingers tangled with Harrys’ own. The Greek man rested his head on top of Harrys’ heart while Harrys’ fingers ran through the dark-brown curls that sat on the top of Petros’ head. They ended up falling asleep like that, after Harry had carefully gotten up and retrieved a warm blanket to cover them both with. Harry couldn’t stop gazing fondly as his lover lay above him, softly snoring in his sleep. Petros, seeming to sense Harrys’ gaze upon him, snuggled his head from on top of Harrys’ heart to rest in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his nose tenderly into the soft skin of the older man’s neck.


	6. Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter,, but i'm currently writing other fanfics :)  
> Harry and Petros are happy to see each other ;)

Harry had gotten into the houses’ paperwork as soon as they had finished breakfast. London’s dull and boring weather made him miss being back on Kalokairi and he urged Petros to find something fun to do while he worked. When Petros came stumbling in the door, late afternoon, hands full of plastic bags and soaking wet, Harry wrapped him up in blankets and made hot chocolates for the both of them as he unpacked the grocery bags that Petros had brought in. The Greek man sat himself up on the kitchen bench ignoring Harrys protesting and wrapped his legs around the older man. Petros rested his chin on top of Harrys head and as the latter pulled the bread out from the bag, he softly grabbed Petros hand, the one that was resting on his shoulder, and brought it up to his lips. Harry held Petros’ hand to his lips for a while and just closed his eyes and sighed. Turning his head towards him, Petros planted a small kiss to Harrys’ forehead and they both smiled lovingly at each other before the Greek man rested his chin on Harrys’ head again, and the Banker continued unpacking the groceries.

“Petros…” His hand stilled and Harry sighed and closed his eyes as Petros kept nipping his ear. “Yes Harry?” The grocery’s forgotten, Harry turned around in the Greek mans’ legs and stared up at him, and before he could say anything, Petros leant down and caught him in a searing kiss. It wasn’t like their previous kisses, this one was hot and passionate as Petros scooted forwards on the bench and pressed their bodies together. As Petros bent his head at an uncomfortable angle to attack his lovers neck, Harry whispered in his ear, “Hold on tight”, and Petros only barely managed to wrap his legs more firmly around Harrys’ waist as the older man picked him up and hoisted him off the bench, his hands sliding up Petros back to hold him steady. Petros grinned and started peppering kisses around Harrys’ face distracting the man, the latter occasionally nudging Petros’ face with his nose and softly biting certain parts of his skin. The younger man kept up with his games as Harry tried to walk them both down the hallway towards the bedroom, but as soon as said man and his games pushed his hand between their joined crotches, Harry’s knees went weak and he slammed Petros against the hallway wall, finding his hands and drawing them above his head, and kissed him with a searing passion that made them instantly hard and sweaty.  
Petros mouth kept wondering over Harrys’ neck, biting and licking the soft skin that was there, and Harry held desperately onto Petros, fingers digging into his back.

They both pulled apart for a breath, both men staring into each other’s eyes, lust clear in each one. Harry let out a hot breath of air and Petros wiggled his hips. Harrys’ throat closed when their groins rubbed together and without a moment’s thought, the older man pulled his lover into their bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.


	7. Now every woman I see is a potential threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another straight white female comes along to try to pick Harry up :)) Things don't end up to good for her.. or Petros tbh.

Harry cracked his eyes open and groaned turning his head to the side. He was laying on his stomach, sheets and duvet bunched up around his body. Petros was cuddled up against his side, one arm draped over Harrys’ back. Harry squinted and his eyes traveled to the clock sitting on the bedside table. His shirt was lying over the clock and as Harry went to fall back asleep, the doorbell went off. Mumbling about people ringing the doorbell at such an early hour he slowly removed his lovers hand from back and picking up random bits of clothing, he didn’t know if they were his or Petros, he tried to be as quiet as he could. Making his way over to the clock and plucking his shirt from it, he was surprised to see that the time was actually 9am and not some ungodly hour in the morning. 

The doorbell rang again and Harry cursed glancing over at Petros only to find his boyfriend was stirring awake. “Harry? Who’s at the door?” Harry finished buttoning his shirt and leant over and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep babe, I’ll be back in a second.”

Petros’ only answer was a happy sigh as he closed his eyes again, and Harry made his way downstairs. He defiantly was not dressed to meet any people, Petros’ too-tight pants clung to his legs and his shirt hung in a crumpled mess and making his way to the front door, he tried running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm it. Sighing tiredly, Harry swung the door open only to be greeted to the site of another woman who he knew lived just next to him on the other side of Cassandra. “Harry! How good is it to see you!” Harry groaned inwardly before putting on a convincing smile. “Helen, hey, how are you?” Helen grinned, “yeah, I’ve been good, hey listen, are you putting up one of my paintings I gave you? You know the one with all the sunflowers? I just heard banging on my wall last night and I assumed you were hanging it and I REALLY want to see what it looks like.”

“Uh” Harry only managed to get out, he voice clumping in his throat.

Before he could proceed to speak anymore, Helen gave him a dashing smile and slipped past him into the hallway and up the stairs. Harry, just realizing exactly where she was headed to, cursed loudly and went to run up the stairs after her, before he heard two very high-pitched screams. His heart went out to his poor boyfriend before he made his way up the stairs to be greeted by the site of a very terrified looking Helen, standing at the doorway and a very naked Petros, who had pulled a pillow from the bed to cover his dignity. 

Harry cleared his throat and Helen broke out of her shock to backed right into Harry. The latter could still hear his boyfriend mumbling curse words in Greek under his breathe. 

“Helen…” 

Harry tried to calm her down by placing his hands gently on her shoulders, but Helen just coughed and started to head towards the stairs. 

“So, you weren’t putting my painting up last night…”

Harry sighed and tried to offer her a small smile. “No, I’m sorry Helen.”

Helen just forced a weak smile on her face and headed down the stairs and obviously let herself out by the way the door slammed behind her. Harry visibly winced and slowly turned around towards his boyfriend and watched as Petros chucked the pillow back on the bed, now in his former glory. Both men were silent as Harry watched the arch of Petros’ back and the curve of his butt-cheeks, as the younger man made their bed, and when Petros turned towards harry he was grinning. 

“Harry, you daft bastard, you’ve got hundreds of women ready to worship you and you’ve managed to scare each and every single one off just by using the handsome power of myself… have you got any more neighbors I should, at least be dressed to meet?”

Harry cracked a smile, “Hundreds of women ready to worship me, and I pluck beautiful you off the streets of Greece. How lucky am i?” 

Petros made his way over to Harry, and the latter marveled in the way his naked body glistened in the sunlight, running his eyes over every muscle and every dark hair that dusted his chest and continued downwards. Connecting their bodies, Petros leant forwards and brushed his lips against Harrys’, and the older man instantly pulled their bodies tighter together, Petros’ naked body and Harry’s skin-tight jeans flush against each other. Harrys’ heart fluttered and he wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and gripped his fingers down his hip and slowly massaging, Petros’ butt cheeks. Harry leant in to properly kiss Petros but the Greek man smirk and pulled out of reach and Harry just pouted. 

“You owe me a bath and a nice cup of tea. For, you know, publicly disgracing me.”

Harry scoffed, “Publicly disgracing you?! I-“

Petros just raised his eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes and bowed, his face dangerously close to his lover’s crotch. “Yes, your majesty.”

Petros grinned and slapped Harrys’ ass as he made his way to their bathroom, “That’s more like it, whether you want to join me in said bath, is entirely up to you though.”

Harry had his clothes off and following Petros through the bathroom door before he could finish his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Greek Translations:
> 
> Omorfos = Good-Looking  
> Ti boreís na mou dóseis? = What can you give me Harry?  
> agápi mou = My Love  
> Nomízo óti boreí na erotévomai mazí sas = I think i may be falling in love with you  
> kai egó kai egó = me too... me too  
> agápi = Love  
> Χαίρετε = Hello
> 
> I am 100% English and know 0% Greek, so lets all pretend that i didn't copy and paste these translations from google translate ;)


End file.
